$\left(-x - 7\right)\left(-7x + 10\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= -x \cdot \left(-7x + 10\right) - 7 \cdot \left(-7x + 10\right)$ $= \left( -x \cdot -7x \right) + \left( -x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -7x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + \left( -x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -7x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + \left( -10x + 49x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + 39x + \left( -7 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + 39x - 70$